POPPIES
by babenedict
Summary: Hari ini tanggal 2 Agustus 1941, hari dimana Prajurit Wu Yifan menuliskan surat terakhirnya untuk seseorang yang amat dicintainya di dunia ini, Byun Baekhyun. WW2!AU KRISBAEK Terjemahan. Update!
1. Chapter 1

**Diterjemahkan dari 'POPPIES'**

(story/view/551475)

**Karya LoveisLife **(profile/view/31038)

**Copyright © LoveisLife, 2013**

-tambahkan asianfanficsdotcom/ di depannya-

* * *

**POPPIES**

Hari ini tanggal 2 Agustus 1941, hari dimana Prajurit Wu Yifan menuliskan surat terakhirnya untuk seseorang yang amat dicintainya di dunia ini.

Byun Baekhyun.

* * *

_-xxxxx-_

Hari ini tanggal 2 Agustus 1941, hari dimana Prajurit Wu Yifan dan rekan-rekan satu peletonnya digiring ke sebuah ruangan yang familiar oleh Letnan mereka, untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Secara tertib, mereka berbaris masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang telah dipenuhi oleh barisan-barisan meja beserta kursi kayunya. Dalam waktu yang relatif singkat, seluruh kursi sudah terisi penuh, semua pria-pria itu telah duduk dengan punggung yang tegak—seperti yang telah diajarkan, sambil menunggu perintah selanjutnya. Dinding-dinding di sekitar mereka berwarna coklat—standar, persis seperti warna di setiap dinding di kamp ini. Yifan tak menyukai warna itu—dia membencinya. Menurutnya, warna itu kelewat hambar dan membosankan untuk dipandang mata. Dia menatap sengit dinding-dinding itu, seolah apabila dia memelototinya terus-menerus, dinding-dinding itu bisa berubah warna. Konsentrasinya memelototi dinding seketika buyar ketika seseorang menyerahkan selembar kertas putih dan pena warna hitam—yang rekan-rekannya juga dapatkan.

"Baiklah rekan-rekan prajurit, kalian memiliki waktu tiga puluh menit sebelum kita harus pergi dan bersiap-siap," ujar Letnan Kang, matanya menyapu ke setiap penjuru, "Dua puluh menit," ulangnya, "Apa semuanya telah jelas?"

"Ya, Sir!" seluruh pria di ruangan itu menyeru serempak, mengganggukkan kepala mereka mengerti.

"Baiklah, kalian tidak memiliki banyak waktu," Letnan Kang berhenti sejenak untuk menatap mata Yifan sebelum melanjutkan kembali ucapannya. "Jadwal kita sangatlah padat, jadi silahkan dimulai."

Suara kertas-kertas yang bergesekkan dengan meja bergema di ruangan dan Yifan juga memutuskan untuk mulis menggoreskan penanya ke kertas dan menulis untuk seseorang yang amat dicintainya di dunia ini.

Byun Baekhyun.

_-xxxxx-_

Yifan telah mengenal Baekhyun sejak keduanya masih sama-sama anak kecil.

Saat itu usia Yifan baru sepuluh tahun dan sedang bermain dengan kapal mainan di kamarnya—di panti asuhan dimana dia dibesarkan, dengan teman sekamarnya, Zhang Yixing, saat mereka berdua, bersama dengan anak-anak panti yang lain dipanggil ke bawah oleh Ny. Jung pada tanggal 11 Oktober 1930.

Sebagai anak yang penurut, Yifan segera meletakan kapal mainannya tanpa protes dan ikut turun ke bawah—diikuti Yixing di belakangnya, untuk bergabung dengan anak-anak lain yang telah berkumpul di ruangan tengah.

Ny. Jung telah berdiri disana dengan senyumannya yang hangat, Yifan tak merasa terkejut melihatnya karena wanita itu memang selalu tersenyum, tapi yang mengejutkan Yifan adalah ada seorang anak laki-laki berdiri di sampingnya, memegangi gaunnya erat dengan tangan-tangan mungilnya sementara wajahnya dibenamkan kesana.

"Anak-anak, ini Byun Baekhyun." Dia menunjuk ke anak laki-laki yang sedang berpengangan padanya itu, "Dia baru datang hari ini dan akan tinggal bersama kita mulai hari ini, jadi kalian semua harus berbaik hati padanya, ya."

"Halo Baekhyun!" anak-anak itu menjawab bersamaan dengan gembira, merasa senang telah ada 'saudara' baru hadir di tengah-tengah 'keluarga' mereka, namun Yifan tak mengatakan apa-apa, memilih untuk memperhatikan anak itu saja karena penasaran. Dia sudah cukup besar untuk mengerti apa penyebab anak itu datang kesini—pasti bukan karena sesuatu yang baik.

Baekhyun akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya untuk menemui anak-anak yang lain dan Yifan akhirnya bisa melihat wajah anak itu lebih jelas. Anak itu sepertinya sudah berumur delapan tahun tapi dia amatlah kecil karena anak itu jelas lebih pendek beberapa inchi darinya. Wajahnya sangat mungil dan sedikit tembam tapi secara keseluruhan nampak halus dan manis, matanya yang berwarna kecoklatan sedikit menurun di ujung-ujungnya—tetap terlihat lucu, dan bibirnya berwarna merah muda. Rambutnya tidak berwarna pirang seperti milik Yifan; miliknya berwarna cokelat pekat dan terlihat sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya. Anak itu terlihat cantik, _sangat_ cantik, Yifan menyadarinya dan merasa sangat aneh karenanya, namun yang membuatnya lebih aneh lagi adalah Yifan merasa oke-oke saja dengan semua itu, malahan dia merasa takjub melihat betapa cantiknya anak laki-laki itu dan membuatnya merasa semakin penasaran saja.

"Halo…" balas Baekhyun hati-hati, takut anak-anak lain akan menertawakannya atau membuat lelucon-lelucon untuknya. Tapi saat matanya menemukan berpuluh-puluh senyuman tulus yang ditujukan untuknya, dia merasa bisa santai untuk sejenak dan balas memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

Senyumnya sedikit memudar saat matanya bertemu dengan manik mata Yifan yang penasaran, tapi sesaat kemudian Baekhyun kembali tersenyum dan kali ini jauh, jauh lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya karena matanya secara tak sengaja memberikan kehangatan yang membuat Yifan merasa ringan—dia tak mungkin tak balas memberikan senyumannya, meskipun senyumannya canggung dan dia jadi merasa malu lalu memutuskan untuk menghapus senyuman itu dari wajahnya cepat-cepat karena pipinya sudah memerah, padahal Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kepadanya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi oleh Yifan yang sekarang sudah berusia dua puluh satu tahun, saat itulah saat dimana dia mulai jatuh cinta kepada Byun Baekhyun, untuk yang pertama kalinya.

_-xxxxx-_

Yifan sudah menjadi seorang yatim piatu sejak dirinya lahir, ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya dan ayahnya gantung diri tak lama setelah itu karena tak sanggup menahan rasa perih dan kesedihan mendalam karena telah kehilangan istrinya. Dengan tidak adanya kerabat atau keluarga yang bisa mengambilnya sebagai anak, secara otomatis Yifan diserahkan ke sebuah panti asuhan lokal dimana dia dibesarkan oleh Ny. Jung, seorang wanita paruh baya yang kehilangan suaminya di medan perang. Dia adalah wanita yang Yifan sayangi layaknya ibunya sendiri. Wanita itu menyayanginya—sama seperti ke setiap anak di panti asuhan ini, memberikan mereka semua kasih sayang yang tak bisa mereka dapatkan dari orang tua kandung mereka dan merawat mereka layaknya anak sendiri.

Yifan tumbuh besar dengan berbagi kamar bersama Yixing, seorang anak yang sederhana dan supel yang usianya hanya beberapa tahun lebih muda saja darinya. Meskipun usianya lebih muda, Yixing bersikap dewasa dan pengertian dan Yifan menyukainya karena hal itu. Zhang Yixing adalah adiknya, tak peduli orang mau berkata apa. Panti asuhan itu adalah rumahnya dan semua orang di dalamnya adalah keluarganya dan dia sangat menyayangi mereka semua karena, hanya merekalah yang dia miliki di dunia ini.

Yifan adalah anak yang penurut, sopan dan selalu berkelakuan baik—Ny. Jung sangat menyukainya, tapi dia juga sangatlah pendiam dan tak akan berbicara bila tidak perlu. Meskipun mereka semua tahu kalau mereka semua saling menyayangi satu sama lain, kalau mereka semua menyayangi Yifan juga, mereka juga tahu kalo si jangkung, penyendiri itu tidak asyik untuk diajak bermain karena dia sangatlah pendiam—yang artinya dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya sendirian atau dengan Yixing. Yifan tidak merasa itu adalah sebuah masalah baginya, dia menyukai ketenangan, plus, Yifan tak merasa terganggu akan hal itu dan dia bukan tipe yang suka mencari perhatian.

Kebetulan Baekhyun sangatlah berkebalikan dari Yifan. Dia adalah anak yang senang bergaul, cerewet, jenaka, sedikit nakal, dan menyenangkan untuk diajak bermain. Ibarat magnet, dia bisa menarik perhatian anak-anak panti lainnya hanya dengan senyumannya. Baekhyun tidak pernah terang-terangan mencari perhatian… dia mendapatkannya begitu saja, setidaknya itu yang Yifan kira di suatu hari saat dia tengah mengamatinya. Dia sangat mungil dan manis sekali dan dalam waktu singkat semua anak panti telah menyayanginya, bahkan Yifan sendiri sepanjang dia—diam-diam, memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang berinteraksi dengan anak-anak lain setelah dia melupakan rasa malunya. Singkatnya, Baekhyun akhirnya berteman dengan semua anak karena dia bisa menerima dan mau bermain dengan siapa saja.

Dan karena Yifan memang pendiam dari sananya, dia jarang berbicara dengan Baekhyun—juga semua orang, namun anak itu tidak patah arang. Jelas sekali kalau anak berusia delapan tahun itu bisa mengerti karakter Yifan, dia menghormatinya dengan tidak mengganggunya sering-sering—meskipun sangat kepingin, namun jarangnya mereka berkomunikasi tidak akan bisa menghentikannya untuk tidak mengirimkan senyuman terbaiknya kepada Yifan sering-sering dan setiap kali mata mereka bertemu, Yifan jadi selalu menunggu-nunggu kapan senyuman teristimewa Baekhyun akan dilemparkan kepadanya.

_-xxxxx-_

Satu hari di musim panas, Yifan dan Baekhyun akhirnya melakukan percakapan resmi mereka yang pertama, kemudian jadi yang pertama dari sekian banyak percakapan mereka.

Kala itu, di tanggal 19 Juni 1931, matahari sedang berada di titik tertingginya di langit, bersinar ke segala penjuru arah dan membuat semuanya bermandikan cahaya sekaligus panasnya. Anak-anak panti menghabiskan keseluruhan waktu di musim panas mereka dengan bermain-main di taman sementara Ny. Jung asyik merawat bunga-bunganya.

Hari itu semua anak-anak panti berlari kesana kemari dan bermain-main seperti hari biasanya sementara Yifan hanya duduk di bawah bayangan pohon ek besar—punggungnya bersandar pada pohon itu dan dia sedang membacanya buku tentang kapal-kapal. Di sampingnya ada Yixing—yang jadi pemalas karena seringkali tak tahan dengan panasnya udara di musim panas, sedang tertidur lelap dengan kepala yang berada di pangkuan Yifan.

Segalanya terasa begitu tenteram dan tenang, seperti yang Yifan sukai namun tiba-tiba ketenangannya terusik saat dia mendengar suara yang datang dari sebelah kirinya. Dia letakkan bukunya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara itu datang, berusaha untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi namun malah menemukan Baekhyun yang terlihat kesal duduk di sampingnya dengan tangan yang bersilangan di dadanya. Sesuka apapun dia dengan keimutan wajah Baekhyun yang sedang kesal, Yifan lebih suka kalau anak itu tersenyum, jadi dia memutuskan untuk bertanya padanya.

"…Apa semuanya baik-baik saja, Baekhyun?"

"Tidak," jawab Baekhyun merengut.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku benci menjadi kecil dan lemah."

"Apa?"

"Semua orang di sini lebih tinggi dariku—bahkan beberapa anak-anak perempuan juga! Ini tidak adil; aku 'kan mau jadi tinggi seperti kalian semua juga." Mata Baekhyun terpaku pada sesuatu di kejauhan sana, terpaku pada anak-anak lain yang sedang berlomba memanjat dahan-dahan tertinggi yang _dia_ tidak bisa gapai.

"Kau masih bisa tum-"

"Tidak bisa!" ledak Baekhyun. Yifan menyempatkan matanya untuk melirik sedikit ke bawah—ke Yixing, untuk meyakinkan dirinya kalau adiknya masih tertidur.

"Aku tak akan pernah bisa tumbuh setinggi kalian. Dokter bilang tulang-tulangku terlalu lemah karena aku menderita suatu penyakit bernama o-osteopenia(1)," suara Baekhyun bergetar mengucapkan kata terakhir itu, air mata mulai menggenangi matanya.

"Aku lahir terlalu dini; aku terlalu lemah untuk tumbuh dengan normal atau untuk sekedar bermain seperti yang lainnya. Aku tidak… n-normal seperti anak-anak lain makanya o-orang tuaku tidak menginginkanku lagi."

Selagi dia berbicara, air mata mengalir dari matanya dan saat dia selesai, air matanya sudah tak bisa berhenti mengalir dan kepedihan serta kesedihan yang nampak di wajahnya menusuk hati Yifan. Dia menyadari kemana pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut dan dia tahu dia harus segera melakukan sesuatu, apapun bentuknya itu.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya, melingkarkannya dengan aman di tubuh Baekhyun lalu menariknya mendekat ke sisinya sehingga tak ada lagi jarak di antara mereka. Baekhyun memeluk Yifan balik dan membenamkan wajahnya di sisinya, mulutnya tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan isakan pedihnya selagi dia menangis. Yifan membiarkan sebelah tangannya yang lain untuk mengusap-usap surai cokelatnya dengan lembut karena sejujurnya dia tak tahu harus berbicara apa untuk meredakan rasa perihnya.

Posisi mereka sebenarnya tidak enak, karena Yifan tak bisa sepenuhnya memeluk Baekhyun akibat Yixing yang sedang tertidur di pangkuannya, namun tak mengapa karena tak lama kemudian tangis Baekhyun mereda dan hanya suara hembusan nafas mereka yang keduanya bisa dengar. Meskipun begitu, Yifan tak jua menghentikan gerakan tangannya atau bergerak menjauh darinya karena dia sadar inilah yang Baekhyun inginkan dan jauh di dalam hatinya dia ingin sekali-sekali egois, ingin membenamkan dirinya dalam perasaan bernama memiliki-anak-yang-haus-akan-rasa-nyaman-ini-dan-yang-hanya-_dia_-yang-bisa-memberikan-hal-itu-padanya.

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Yifan dan sekarang ada senyuman kecil khas miliknya tersemat di wajahnya saat dia mendongak ke arah Yifan—yang membalas senyumannya dan sudah bisa merasa lega karena Baekhyun sudah baik-baik saja sekarang.

"Itu apa?" Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah buku yang tadi Yifan letakkan di bawah.

"Buku," jawab Yifan, alisnya berkerut.

"Aku _tahu_ itu!" kekeh Baekhyun, pipi Yifan bersemu saat dia menyadari betapa bodohnya dia tadi.

"Maksudku tentang apa?"

"Kapal-kapal." Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya karena tertarik, tangannya menggapai buku itu lalu membolak-balik sampulnya. Kemudian dia mulai menanyakan Yifan berderet-deret pertanyaan tentang kapal—yang Yifan jawab dengan gugup karena dia tak terbiasa berbicara banyak-banyak, namun kemudian dia merasa lebih dan lebih nyaman berbicara kepada Baekhyun dan percakapan mereka berganti dari kapal, ke dinosaurus, ke mengapa mata Kyungsoo sangat besar dan ke ribuan hal lainnya.

Dia menyukai mata Baekhyun yang sayu berbinar-binar saat membicarakan hal-hal yang disukainya dan wajahnya yang berubah jadi asam saat membicarakan hal-hal yang tak disukainya. Dia suka karena Baekhyun seolah tak pernah kehabisan daftar pertanyaannnya dan juga bagaimana dia menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya saat berbicara—dia _suka_ berbicara dengan Baekhyun.

Mereka bercakap-cakap hingga matahari terbenam berarti dia harus segera membangunkan Yixing dan segera masuk ke dalam.

Di sepanjang pembicaraan mereka, Yifan menyadari mata Baekhyun yang selalu berbinar tiap kali dia menatap anak-anak panti di kejauhan yang sedang duduk di dahan-dahan pohon. Bahkan senyumannya tidak pudar saat matanya kembali menatap Yifan dan melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka. Tapi Yifan masih bisa melihat kepedihan yang tersembunyi di mata Baekhyun, dia tahu ada rasa sakit dan kesedihan di sana dan dia sangat ingin memeluknya, namun tidak bisa, tidak karena Baekhyun bersikap seolah semuanya baik-baik saja dan terus berbicara padanya.

Bagi Yifan, tidak masalah apa yang dokter katakan atau yang orang tuanya pikirkan tentangnya. Tidak masalah kalau tulang-tulang Baekhyun itu lemah karena, anak laki-laki di sampingnya ini tidak lemah.

Tidak, Baekhyun itu kuat.

_bersambung..._

* * *

(1) Osteopenia adalah suatu kondisi dimana kepadatan mineral tulang (BMD/_Bone Mineral Density_) lebih rendah dari puncak BMD normal tetapi tidak cukup rendah untuk diklasifikasikan sebagai osteoporosis.

* * *

t/n Wohooo KrisBaek lagi~ Ini stok fanfik seri terjemahan terakhir yang aku terjemahin. Abis ini aku akan fokus untuk nyelesaiin terjemahan Peterpan dan Poppies ini. Sebenarnya aku masih pengen nerjemahin dua fanfik lagi; yang satu lagi tinggal tunggu konfirmasi authornya dan yang satu lagi aku masih mikir-mikir karena pairnya kurang sreg (ada KrisBaeknya padahal and because IT'S MPREG but on a whole different level dari yang biasa karena masuknya science-fiction!

Makasih ya udah baca hehe jan lupa review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Diterjemahkan dari 'POPPIES'**

(story/view/551475)

**Karya LoveisLife **(profile/view/31038)

**Copyright © LoveisLife, 2013**

-tambahkan asianfanficsdotcom/ di depannya-

* * *

**POPPIES**

Hari ini tanggal 2 Agustus 1941, hari dimana Prajurit Wu Yifan menuliskan surat terakhirnya untuk seseorang yang amat dicintainya di dunia ini.

Byun Baekhyun.

* * *

_-xxxxx-_

Seiring dengan berlalunya tahun dan mereka berdua tumbuh semakin besar, mereka masih melanjutkan acara ngobrol-ngobrol istimewa mereka. Teman-teman bermain Baekhyun masih banyak sementara Yifan, yang sekarang jadi lebih sedikit terbuka—terimakasih pada Baekhyun—masih tetap setia hanya bermain dengan Yixing. Tetapi kenyataan bahwa lingkaran sosial mereka yang sangatlah berbeda tidak pernah menyurutkankan langkah mereka untuk kembali datang menghampiri satu sama lain di akhir hari.

Mereka berdua telah membentuk suatu ikatan istimewa selama bertahun-tahun yang rasanya mustahil untuk dipatahkan. Yifan sangat peduli terhadap Baekhyun dan dia menyayanginya bagaikan adiknya sendiri, namun hubungan yang dia miliki dengan Baekhyun _berbeda _dengan yang dia miliki dengan Yixing. Dia sangat menyayangi Yixing, tapi dengan anak lelaki berlesung pipi itu Yifan tidak merasa perlu untuk selalu menambatkan tangannya di punggungnya setiap kali mereka berjalan bersama atau merasa harus menjaganya setiap waktu untuk meyakinkan bahwa dia merasa senang seperti yang dia lakukan kepada Baekhyun.

Pikir Yifan, mungkin karena Baekhyun masih saja sedikit lebih kecil dari anak-anak lelaki seusianya—walaupun mereka semua sudah tumbuh lebih besar—dan karenanya, Yifan tanpa sadar telah membiarkan sisi penyayangnya muncul lebih lebih untuk si anak mungil itu.

Nyatanya Yifan salah.

Pertama kali dia menyadari jawaban tepatnya adalah ketika usianya menginjak angka tujuh belas dan Baekhyun lima belas. 6 Maret 1937.

Yifan dan beberapa anak lainnya sedang tenang menikmati sarapan pagi di dapur mereka yang bersambungan langsung dengan ruang makan ketika pintu tiba-tiba menjeblak terbuka dan Jongin dan Sehun berlari masuk dengan cengiran lebar dan mata nakal mereka, memberitahukan pada setiap anak bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi, sesuatu yang _besar_.

"Chanyeol _mencium_ Baekhyun!" Jongin mengumumkannya—keras-keras—biar semua orang di dalam sana tahu, dan mungkin sampai orang-orang yang ada di luar, di jalanan sana juga tahu. Semua anak terdiam mendengar kabar mengejutkan tersebut sementara Yifan membeku di kursinya, jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa saat.

"Ya! Di bibir dan _semuanya,_" tambah Sehun bersemangat, ingin semua anak tahu persis detailnya. Namun nyatanya anak-anak itu hanya memutarkan bola mata mereka tidak percaya karena, tolong deh, dua anak laki-laki berciuman itu 'kan konyol banget. Yifan akhirnya bisa menemukan nafasnya kembali lalu bergabung dengan anak-anak yang lain dan melakukan aktifitas mereka kembali sebelum dua anak itu tadi datang menginterupsi.

"Tidak baik mengarang-ngarang cerita," tegur Kyungsoo, matanya memerenguti Jongin yang tadi berteriak pertama.

"Tapi itu sungguhan, Kyungsoo!" erang Jongin, Kyungsoo sudah terlanjur berbalik dan tak mengacuhkannya.

Saat itu bertepatan dengan masuknya Baekhyun ke dalam dapur. Namun semua anak sedang terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar memperhatikan dirinya yang sedang berjalan ke arah meja dengan mata mengarah ke lantai, kepala merunduk dan rambutnya yang seolah-olah mau melindungi dirinya dari semua orang itu. Tak jauh di belakangnya ada teman baiknya, Park Chanyeol, yang _nyengir _seperti biasanya—namun kali ini terlihat lebih lebar pasti karena ada alasan tertentu—yang memancing kecurigaan Yifan kembali; matanya memperhatikan Chanyeol yang beranjak menuju Baekhyun yang sedang kesulitan untuk mengambil mangkuk di pucuk rak sana.

Yifan menarik nafasnya keras saat Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dari belakang tubuh Baekhyun—untuk membantu mengambilkannya mangkuk.

Tindakannya itu tidak akan mengejutkan siapa-siapa dan _bukan apa-apa_, tapi ketika Yifan melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Chanyeol dengan _sengaja _menempelkan dirinya ke tubuh Baekhyun dan meletakkan tangannya di pinggul anak yang lebih kecil darinya itu saat mengambilkannya mangkuk, dia _tahu _bahwa ada yang berbeda. Juga ketika Baekhyun harus berputar dan berhadapan langsung dengan wajah teman baiknya itu; wajahnya merona dan matanya melirik grogi ke sekelilingnya seraya mengucapkan terimakasih kepada anak yang sekarang sedang terkekeh itu dan buru-buru pergi dari hadapannya. Tangannya memegang mangkuknya erat, gemetaran dan puncaknya ketika dia mendudukan dirinya tepat di seberang Yifan kemudian mata mereka berdua saling bertemu, dia tahu.

Yifan tahu.

Baekhyun buru-buru menolehkan wajahnya tapi itu sudah terlambat karena Yifan telah melihatnya di mata Baekhyun. Semuanya tiba-tiba terasa masuk akal, Chanyeol yang _nyengirnya_ kelewat senang, Baekhyun yang terang-terangan terlihat malu dan bersemu itu. Jongin dan Sehun tadi mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Baekhyun telah dicium, oleh teman baiknya, yang—demi Tuhan—seorang anak laki-laki!

Yifan merasakan darahnya mendidih, amarah mulai menguasai dirinya sampe ke dalam-dalam dan dia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi dia tahu saja bila dia **harus** menguasai dirinya sebelum dia menghancurkan apapun disini bersamanya.

Secara kasar, dia mendorong dirinya keluar dari meja dan berdiri. Anak-anak lain… dan Baekhyun memandanginya bertanya-tanya, tapi dia tak mengacuhkannya. Kakinya melangkah keluar dari sana dan dia menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan kekuatan sedikit lebih dari yang dibutuhkan.

Yifan terus berjalan, melewati ruangan tengah dan langsung menuju pintu keluar. Dia bisa saja masuk ke dalam kamarnya tapi Yixing masih tetidur di sana dan sekarang, meskipun Yifan sedang sangat-sangatlah marah tapi dia masih sadar diri, tidak ingin melibatkan anak tak bersalah itu ke dalamnya.

Dan sejujurnya, dia hanya ingin sendiri saat ini.

Jadi dia memutuskan untuk berjalan ke satu-satunya tempat lain yang bisa dia datangi dan kemudian menemukan dirinya telah berdiri di sebuah ladang bunga poppy. Warna serupa merahnya darah mengelilingi dirinya sampai bermil-mil ke luar sana.

Dia tak sengaja menemukan tempat itu ketika usianya baru tujuh tahun dan seketika terkesima dibuatnya. Jelas, anak kecil sepertinya waktu itu tak akan begitu tertarik dengan bunga-bungaan, namun cara sinar matahari yang menerpa kelopak lembut poppy-poppy kala itu—yang seolah menegaskan warna merah mereka—bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah untuk dilupakan. Dia telah menemukan pelipur laranya disana. Dia hamparkan tubuhnya di antara bunga-bunga, matanya memandangi awan yang bergulung-gulung dalam tenang, dan sejak saat itu dia sering pergi ke ladang ini untuk sekedar melepaskan penat dan bermacam-macam perasaan tak enak, perasaan seperti yang dia alami _sekarang _ini.

Melakukannya persis seperti saat pertama kali dulu, bertahun-tahun yang lalu, Yifan membaringkan tubuhnya, lengannya terlipat mengalasi kepalanya dan kedua matanya dipejamkan erat. Dia membiarkan rasa marah itu pergi perlahan-lahan darinya lalu habis dihisap tanah.

Amarahnya telah benar habis, tapi sekarang pikirannya diganggu oleh sederet pertanyaan.

Mengapa Baekhyun membiarkan dirinya dicium Chanyeol?

Apakah dia menyukai anak itu? Bayangan akan Baekhyun yang menyukai Chanyeol membuat darah Yifan membeku dan wajahnya cemberut. Mengapa itu sangat menganggunya? Tidak, Yifan _tidak_ tidak suka pada Chanyeol, si anak kikuk yang hampir sama tinggi dengannya itu. Meskipun dia selalu _nyengir_ lebar-lebar—yang seharusnya kelihatan mengganggu—semua anak menyukai senyumannya dan juga menyayangi dirinya, termasuk Kris sendiri.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol seperti anak kembar dempet; mereka berdua luar biasa samanya dalam segala hal. Chanyeol sama-sama lucu, bandel, dan suka mengoceh seperti Baekhyun… mungkin karena itu Baekhyun menyukainya, karena mereka begitu mirip.

Apakah Baekhyun akan membiarkan dirinya menciumnya? Yifan iseng berpikir sebelum akhirnya mengenyahkan jauh-jauh ide gila macam itu dari pikirannya. Mengapa dia berpikiran begitu? Ide mencium Baekhyun itu konyol dan tak seharusnya dia berpikiran seperti itu. Dia anak laki-laki dan dia itu _adiknya_—tapi Yifan tak juga bisa merasa jijik, malahan dia merasa hangat dan hatinya mengembang bahagia karenanya.

Mungkinkah dia sebenarnya ingin mencium Baekhyun?

Apakah dia menyukai Baekhyun?

Atau bisa jadi dia telah jatuh cinta dengan—

"Yifan?" Suara semanis gula yang terdengar sangat akrab memanggil namanya, membuat Yifan membuka matanya.

Baekhyun.

Anak itu sedang memandanginya penasaran dari atas—tak seharusnya Yifan berpikiran dia itu manis, tidak setelah dia berpikir macam-macam seperti barusan itu, tapi dia memang sudah tak bisa mengontrol pikirannya sendiri.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku di sini?"

"Aku… aku membuntutimu ke sini… setelah kau kabur." Yifan menghela nafasnya, pasti tindakannya tadi di dapur terlihat drama sekali.

"B-bolehkah aku ikut berbaring?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati ketika dia tak kunjung menjawabnya. Yifan menggumamkan _ya_-nya pelan dan menutup matanya kembali sementara Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di sampingnya.

Mereka berbaring di hamparan ladang bunga poppy selama beberapa menit atau beberapa jam, Yifan tak begitu menghitung, dia tak peduli meskipun Baekhyun ada di sampingnya, berbaring di bawah satu langit yang sama.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Yifan setelah beberapa saat. Baekhyun terlihat bingung.

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanyanya balik. Kemudian dia mendudukan dirinya untuk menatap si anak berambut pirang—Yifan.

"Ciumanmu dengan Chanyeol, tentunya," ucap Yifan santai, matanya dibuka dengan sengaja untuk memenjara Baekhyun tepat di matanya.

"Apaku? Tidak! Aku tidak… maksudku-" Baekhyun seketika memerepet, matanya bergerak-gerak panik, dia masih berusaha untuk menyangkal semuanya.

"Baekhyun sudahlah, jangan berbohong—semuanya sudah terlihat jelas di wajahmu," Yifan tersenyum melihat betapa meronanya wajah anak itu, meskipun penyebabnya adalah sesuatu yang telah membuatnya marah. Baekhyun bersemu merah dan merunduk, mulutnya berkomat-kamit mengucapkan sesuatu. "Apa tadi kau bilang?" tanya Yifan, matanya masih terkunci pada Baekhyun.

"Aku tak pernah meminta dia untuk… menciumku," ujar Baekhyun sebal, bibirnya manyun sedikit—Yifan akan berpura-pura tak melihat.

"Oh, benarkah?" Yifan bangun dan duduk, "Lalu bagaimana bisa dia jadi menciummu?"

"Aku, uh, kami sedang bertanya kepada satu sama lain apakah kita sedang menyukai seseorang, dan saat aku bertanya padanya, dia bilang dia menyukaiku d-dan dia, uh, menciumku, dan aku mendorongnya, tapi lalu ia tertawa dan aku merasa sangat malu, karena kita berdua sesama anak laki-laki. Dia bilang dia hanya bercanda, karena dia sedang menyukai seorang gadis di sekolahnya tapi dia bilang sangat suka melihatku malu-malu begitu, jadinya dia terus-terusan meledekku di dapur," jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar, ekspresi sebal kentara di wajahnya saat mengingat-ingat kejadian pagi itu dengan teman baiknya.

"Oh," balas Yifan. Penjelasan itu sudah cukup baginya dan tiba-tiba Yifan merasa sangat tolol juga kekanakkan karena sempat marah tadi. Semuanya terjadi cuma gara-gara dia merasa… cemburu?

Apa benar dia merasa cemburu? Cemburu pada Chanyeol?

"Itu ciuman pertamaku," gerutu Baekhyun setelah beberapa saat, jari-jari rampingnya membelai rerumputan hijau di bawahnya.

"Harusnya dengan seseorang yang aku sukai, bukan dengan teman bodohku itu," keluh Baekhyun, tangannya bergerak menggenggam erat—Yifan mengerenyit—dan rumput-rumput itu tercabut paksa dari tanahnya.

"Memangnya kau mau dengan siapa?"

"Aku t-tidak tahu." Wajah Baekhyun merona kembali, "Siapapun kecuali si badut jangkung itu."

"Kalau aku?" Yifan tak bermaksud mengucapkan itu kencang-kencang, tapi dia memang penasaran. Pertanyaanya telah membuat mereka berdua bersemu merah dan Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan erangan.

"Tapi 'kan kita b-berdua laki-laki," jerit Baekhyun, matanya melirik singkat pada bibir Yifan sebelum akhirnya dia menunduk menatapi rerumputan lagi.

"Tapi kau tadi mencium Chanyeol," balas Yifan meledek, bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kecil.

"Aku tidak menciumnya!" sergah Baekhyun, tangannya sibuk meremas-remas wajahnya dengan kesal.

"Oke, Baekhyun, aku cuma bercanda," ucap Yifan, dia menggeser tubuhnya mendekat untuk menghentikan Baekhyun yang masih berusaha untuk merusak keindahan wajahnya. Akan tetapi saat dia mengulurkan tangannya, si anak berambut coklat itu malah mengayunkan lengannya dengan brutal dan hampir memukul Yifan telak di wajahnya.

"Baek… hyun, hentikan," erang Yifan, sambil masih mencoba untuk meringkus tangan Baekhyun. Akhirnya dia berhasil mendiamkan Baekhyun, dengan cara menunggangi anak yang lebih kecil darinya itu dan menahan kedua lengannya dia atas kepala.

"Oh," ucap Baekhyun ketika menyadari bagaimana posisi mereka saat ini. Yifan juga membatu saat dia menyadari hal yang sama dan beranjak menatap wajah Baekhyun di bawahnya.

Kedua pipi Baekhyun masih berhiaskan semu dan—Yifan tahu dengan pasti bahwa selama bertahun-tahun ini, Baekhyun telah banyak kehilangan gembilnya—wajahnya yang dahulu bundar sekarang jauh lebih tirus dan berbentuk. Akan tetapi sisanya masih terlihat sama persis. Lembut dan halus. Iris kecoklatannya yang hangat terlihat berkilauan saat bertemu tatap dengan mata Yifan, dan kedua mata itu terbuka lebar, sarat akan sesuatu yang tak mampu dia sendiri jelaskan.

Matanya menjelajahi wajah Baekhyun, melewati hidung bangirnya kemudian berhenti pada bibirnya yang menurut Yifan terlalu indah untuk dimiliki seorang anak laki-laki. Baekhyun disini, tepat di bawahnya, dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka seolah sedang menunggu sesuatu. Yifan bergerak seinchi demi seinchi mendekat, terhipnotis pada bibir manis itu. Perlahan jarak diantara keduanya mengecil dan semakin mengecil dan Yifan bergerak semakin mendekat, sangat dekat pada Baekhyun sampai-sampai dia bisa merasakan naf—

_Tidak._

_bersambung..._

* * *

t/n Harusnya aku post ini minggu kemarin, tapi karena aku keburu berangkat ke Malang jadi ya…

yang udah baca dan mau review terimakasih ya!


End file.
